The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a reflective and self-light emitting dual-mode display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
As modern society develops toward the information age, the importance of a flat panel display (FPD) industry is increasing. The FPD may display pictures by controlling the intensities of transmitted lights or self-emitted lights according to image control signals. The FPD may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) as representative examples.
The LCD may be classified into a transmissive type LCD and a reflective type LCD. The transmissive type LCD may transmit and modulate a white light generated from a backlight to two polarizing plates and a liquid crystal layer. The white light may represent a color passing through a color filter layer. The transmissive type LCD is being widely used for mobile portable equipment, notebooks, computer monitors, TVs, etc., because it may be driven at low voltages. The transmissive type LCD may have low light efficiency because it uses only part of white lights that have been transmitted to the polarizing plate and the color filter layer. However, the backlight has a drawback of increasing the power consumption of the transmissive type LCD. Thus, research and development of the reflective type LCD without the backlight are being actively carried out. The reflective type LCD reflects external lights in a bright environment to represent images.
The OLED is taking center stage as a low-power self-light emitting optical display. The OLED includes a plurality of substrates facing each other, a plurality of electrodes between the substrates, and organic light-emitting materials between the electrodes. The substrates may include a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate. Thus, the OLED may implement a stretchable display. The organic light-emitting material forms an exciton, a hole and electron pair that is supplied through the electrodes. The exciton is emitted as a light in the organic light-emitting material. Thus, the OLED represents images with self-light.
Recently, the reality is that a need for a dual-mode display device in which the OLED and the reflective type LCD are combined is increasing. The reason is that the dual-mode display device may adapt to external environments and realize ultra power saving.